The use of traditional fixed shelves to support electronic components or equipment not designed or modified for coupling with equipment racks has traditionally been problematic from an equipment configuration and maintenance standpoint. Such electronic equipment includes traditional personal computers or other standalone devices that are not configured to be coupled to rack slides as understood in the art. In the case of configuring electronic equipment not designed or modified for coupling to equipment racks, fixed shelving does not provide installation convenience for a number of reasons. For example, installing moderately heavy equipment (e.g., between 20 and 40 pounds) is difficult as it can be awkward to lift or place the equipment into a rack having a fixed shelf. To conserve rack space, which is premium, shelves are generally spaced as closely together as possible. Existing fixed shelves also lack cable management and fail to provide any means to couple equipment to the shelf.
Existing sliding shelf options also suffer from several drawbacks. For example, such options generally fail to extend a sufficient length to allow access to the electronic components to be coupled thereon. Ideally, a shelf should extend several inches past the depth of the component to be supported so that access to the rear of the component and associated cables is provided. Additionally, the few option that provide extended sliding length are cost prohibitive for mounting the instant electronic equipment. It is not practical to expend a multiple of the costs associated with the equipment to be supported within the rack on the sliding shelf itself.
As a result, there remains a need for a rack mountable shelf capable of coupling to a two-post or four-post rack and supporting computers or other electronic equipment not adapted or configured to be coupled to traditional rack mountable sliding shelves.